Met Again CHAPTER 1
by Arion
Summary: OK, this is a Action/Mystory/Horror/AAMRN story. I kinda just got up and wrote on a sudden impulse so don't critisize it too hard. Also, please search separatelly for chapters 5 -7 'cause I couldn't chapter them for some reason.
1. Met Again CHAPTER 1

Diclamer: Pokemon and it's characters are copyright of  
their rightful owners. Brittney and Katrina are  
copyright of me.  
  
  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock. The girl stopped hammering and looked at her work. A giant sign that said "Aqua City Gym" was finally hanging on the wall of a big building.   
"There, finally finished" Misty said jumping off the ladder. She went inside. The building was painted light blue with aqua color inside and outside. It had pictures of  
pokemon painted on the walls inside. Misty walked slowly through the halls, up the stairs and into her room over the gym. She put the hammer and all the other tools into the   
toolbox, changed from overalls into her regular outfit of jeans shorts and yellow belly tank top and hopped onto her bed. Misty took out her diary and started writing.  
"Finally finished with the gym, now all that left is to get Pokemon League license and the badges to arrive." she sighed "I can't believe today is a year since that accident on the   
river...."  
***************Flashback************************  
"Oh Ash, you got us lost again!"  
"No I didn't Misty, I know exactly where we are"   
"Yeah?! Where?!"  
"In the middle of nowhere!"  
Misty fell over in stupidity.  
"Idiot!!!! That's exactly what being lost means!!!!!"  
"Cool it, you two." Brock stepped in between them "I'm sure we'll find a way out of these woods, very soon."  
"Well we better" Misty folded her arms.   
They walked in silence for a while. Suddenly they stepped out of the woods. In front of them was a giant canyon.  
Somewhere down there the water was shimmering, but they could barely see it. A little to their right was an old wooden bridge that didn't look very safe.   
"I'm NOT crossing on that" Misty said stepping as far away from the edge as possible.   
"Come on Misty, it's perfectly safe" Ash insisted.  
As he said it a light breeze blew, the bridge rocked and a couple of boards came loose and fell down into the river. Misty and Brock fell over in stupidity.   
"Uhahahahaha" Ash laughed uneasily. "Come on you guys, I GOTTA get to the next gym."  
"I know...but..." Brock paused.  
"Uh uh" Misty shook her head terrified.  
"Pretty please" Ash grabbed her hands and wheedled. "Pleeeeaaaaaseeeee"  
Misty looked surprised and blushed a little even though she was terrified of crossing.  
"Wait a minute I got an idea" Brock beamed and took a rope out of his backpack. "We'll tie onto each other with the rope. This way we'll definitely be OK."  
"Well..OK...it looks safe." Misty mumbled.  
"All right!!!" Ash shouted and started tying the rope around his waist.  
In no time they tied themselves to the rope and started crossing. The bridge was creaking with their every step, and with every creak they had chills running down their spines.   
When they were in the middle of the bridge, an old, rotten board suddenly broke under Misty's foot. At the same time the ropes that were holding up the bridge on the side they   
were coming from broke and the bridge flew through the air and hit the rocky wall. Ash and Brock were more at the top when Misty was nearly at the very end of the hanging bridge her weight pulling them down.  
"HELP!!! HELP ME!!!" she shrieked, her scream piercing the air.  
"Misty!!!" Ash and Brock shouted in unison as the rope that held them together gave away and broke. Misty slid down the boards and nearly fell off. Now she was hanging by her fingertips uselessly trying to pull herself up.  
"MISTY HOLD ON!!!!!!" Ash screamed as he slid down the boards Brock holding the rope so he wouldn't fall. Ash slid as far as the rope would go, but there still was space between him and Misty. He reached out his hand.  
"Ash I'm slipping!!!"  
"Misty grab my hand!!!!!"  
She made a frantical grab for his hand and reached by the fingertips.  
"MISTY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash cried as Misty's fingers slipped out of his hand and she fell down into nowhere.   
Falling and falling. Down. Splash! She splashed into the cold water. Sinking. Down deep into the darkness. She barely opened her eyes and saw rocks all around her. The current threw her against one of them and the sharp  
rock cut open her forehead. The water around her turned bloody red and then there was nothing but darkness........"  
************************************************  
Misty sat up on her bed franticly gasping for air. She looked around in panic. Yes, she was still in her room in Aqua City Gym. Turns out she fell asleep without realizing it. Something woke her up. Some noise. But what?   
There it is again. This buzzing sound.  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
"It's just the doorbell" Misty realized with relief.  
"Coming!!!" she shouted jumping off her bed and running downstairs. As she ran through the downstairs hallway she forgot that her shoes were slippery, plus her legs still felt wobbly from the horrible memory.   
As she ran up to the door she slipped and swinging the door open crashed into the closet.   
The mailman looking confused poked his head into the door to is if she was OK. Embarrassed and smiling Misty climbed out of the closet.   
  
  
  
OK, that's the end of chapter one. I really wasn't sure about posting  
up this fanfic cuz I just I just got this idea and wrote the chapter in   
a few short minutes. so if I get a lot of bad reviews I'll take it off.  
If I get enough good once, well then I'll write chapter two. ^_^  
~Misty~   



	2. Met Again CHAPTER 2

"Uh...miss Waterflower?" he finally asked.  
"Yeah that's me." She answered dusting herself off and pulling a bunch of spider webs out of her hair.  
"I have a package for you." he handed her something wrapped into brown packing paper. "And you have to sign here." He handed her the delivery paper.  
"Sure." She signed the paper, said goodbye to the mailman and shut the door.   
"I wonder if the badges are finally here...." she mumbled to herself as she tore off the packing paper. It was a box with the official Pokemon League   
symbol on it. Her eyes glowing with interest she opened the box. A white envelope fell out. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a letter. It said:  
  
Congratulations Misty Waterflower!  
Your gym was officially recognized and licensed by the Pokemon League. You are now a proud Gym Leader of the Aqua City Gym. One of your badges is now one of  
the acceptable badges to enter the Pokemon League.   
  
"Yes!!!" Misty jumped up and cheered. "My very own official gym! I can't believe I actually made it!!!"  
Then realizing something she stopped jumping, ran to the box and looked inside. The box was filled with the badges for her gym. Misty carefully reached in  
and pulled out one of the badges and held it up to the light. The badge itself was a water drop made from clear crystal with a tiny pokeball suspended inside. Misty's  
eyes shimmered with tears of pride.  
'My very own gym!' She finally realized how much those words meant.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I don't care what you say Brock, but it's my fault she's gone." Ash said sadly. He and Brock were standing on the edge of the canyon both holding a bouquet of blue roses   
in their hands. Pikachu was standing next to Ash's foot holding a small blue rose in its arms.  
"It's been a year Ash, you have to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault."  
"But it was. If I wasn't in such a hurry to get to the next gym this would never have happened." Ash insisted "And I let her fall in Brock. I could've saved her. I could've...." he  
couldn't finish. The tears were choking him.  
"Whatever you think was your fault Ash, wasn't. You tried your best." Brock said soothingly. "That's what we're here for. To honor Misty's memory and let go."  
Ash nodded lowering his head. He took a step forward and let the flowers drop in the water. Brock followed and after him Pikachu threw the rose into the water, sobbing.  
"Chaa...." it said sadly.   
It was flashing through Ash's memory all over again. Him sliding down to save Misty. Her fingers slipping out of his hand. Her screams. Misty falling down into the water. And then the   
current turning bloody red. Blood. Misty's blood.   
He felt really dizzy all of a sudden and nearly fell down himself.  
"Whoa! Ash!" Brock shouted grabbing his shoulder. "Take it easy" he said pulling him away from the edge and seating him down on the grass.  
"Pika, pika!" Pikachu cried.  
Ash breathed heavily.  
"Thanks Brock. I would've fallen in if it wasn't for you." he finally chocked out.   
"Hey no problem" Brock smiled.   
"Ka chu." Pikachu patted Ash on the arm. Ash smiled at Pikachu.   
"Sorry to worry ya guys. I just felt all dizzy all of a sudden."  
"Must be all the memories." Brock decided. "Come on. Lets head to the next town."  
"What's the next town?"   
"Aqua City."  



	3. Met Again CHAPTER 3

All day since she got the badges Misty spent the time cleaning and dusting the gym. Making sure it was in the best shape for any challengers who decided to swing by and challenge her to a battle.   
"I still can't believe it." Misty thought happily as she cleaned the dust of the lamps all the way on the sealing. Suddenly the phone rang in the next room. Misty was so startled she nearly fell off  
the ladder. The phone kept ringing as she finally climbed off and ran into the next room.  
"Hello, Aqua City Gym" she answered.  
"Aqua City Gym? What's that all about?" asked a girlish voice on another end of the line.  
"Oh, hi Brittney." Brittney was Misty's best friend ever since she came to Aqua City. Misty switched the widlink on. An image of a girl with blond hair that went up to her shoulders and dark green eyes   
appeared on the screen.  
"Hi Misty. What was that all about?"   
"Brittney, you won't believe it!" Misty shouted nearly making Brittney deaf. "I got a letter from the Pokemon League, and guess what???"  
"What?"  
"I got accepted. I'm an official gym leader!!!"  
"You're kidding! That's awesome!!!" Brittney was as excited as Misty.  
"And you know what else?" Misty held up one of the badges so that Brittney could see it. "It came with these!"  
"Wow! Those are neat!" Brittney admired the badge. "You know what? We should have a party to celebrate."  
Misty nodded.   
"OK. How about in the evening?"  
"Sure. I'll call you."  
"All right, bye Brittney."  
"Bye Misty."  
Misty smiled at Brittney and hung up.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Ash, this should really cheer you up!"   
They were at the entrance to Aqua City. Ash and Pikachu were resting on the bench while Brock read a poster on the wall.   
"What?" Ash was still pretty sad. Ever since the visit to the canyon.  
"It says right here that Aqua City has just opened a pokemon gym. And it's licensed by the Pokemon League!"  
Ash's sadness disappeared as if being blown away by the wind.  
"All right!!!" he shouted jumping up from the bench and scaring Pikachu to death. Brock smiled. He knew that would cheer Ash up.  
"Oh yeah. Brock, who's the gym leader?"   
"Hmmm.......it doesn't say. I guess we'll find out when we get there."  
"Lets go!" Ash grabbed his backpack and started down the road followed by Brock and Pikachu.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Staryu, finish it off with water gun!!"  
A hard spray of water knocked out the other trainer's Oddish.  
"No, Oddish!" the boy cried running up to his pokemon. "But I don't understand....grass pokemon are strong against water pokemon" he mumbled.  
"True, but Staryu's level is much higher then Oddish's. It has more experience." Misty replied from her spot. "Oddish could use a little more training."  
The boy nodded, returned his pokemon and walked off.   
"Well, that's another one. I'm getting pretty good at this." Misty thought.  
So far, she was challenged by three pokemon trainers. Two boys and a girl. Neither of them won.  
Misty turned off the lights and waited for her next challenger in the darkness. She didn't have to wait long. The door opened slowly. She could see three shadows at the door. Two people and a pokemon.  
"Are you my next challenger?" she called across the room.  
"Yes." one of the figures stepped forward.  
The doors shot behind them loudly.  
"Very well." She clapped her hands and bright lights came on lighting up the gym.  
Misty blinked once, twice. She couldn't believe her eyes. On another side of the gym were standing Ash, Brock and Pikachu, covering their eyes from the bright light.  
"NO" she shook her head. "It can't be them. Just some people who look like them." Misty was telling herself.  
She looked up again. They slowly took their hands of their faces and looked up at her. It was them. They blinked once, twice.   
"Misty? No it can't be you" Ash mumbled.  
"Ash? Brock?" Misty asked quietly. "It is them!" She shouted inside her head. She finally realized it wasn't a vision. She ran across the gym toward them. Back on another side Ash was the first one to realize   
that she was real and he ran toward her.  
They met in the middle of the gym and embraced in a hug. They were both laughing and crying at the same time. Finally Brock and Pikachu realized that it was Misty and ran over to where she and Ash were.   
Brock ran up there and hugged Misty so hard that she could barely breath.  
"Uh Brock, I'm happy to see you too, but if you won't let go this will be the last time you see me" she choked out. Brock let her go smiling and Pikachu jumped up into her arms and hugged her.  
"Pikachu!" it said happily. Misty hugged Pikachu and Ash and Brock, still crying.   
"I can't believe it's you guys," she cried as she hugged them.  
"We thought you were dead," Ash cried hugging Misty tighter.   
"Pika...chaaa...." Pikachu agreed.  
Finally they released the hug and just stared at each other for a moment.   
"How did you survive?" Ash asked. It wasn't something he really wanted to talk about but he just had to know.  
  



	4. Met Again CHAPTER 4

"Well it was like this...." Misty started drying off her eyes.  
*****************Flashback**********************  
The current was washing away Misty's bloody, limp body. It got washed all the way down the stream and got thrown out onto the shore. Suddenly Nurse Joy appeared out of the woods followed by her Chansey. She saw the poor girl and rushed her to the hospital.  
There Misty was treated in the Emergency Room right away. By the time Nurse Joy got her to the hospital she was on the edge of dying and according to the doctors was saved by a miracle.   
Misty had lost a lot of blood and had a lot of head injuries. She was in a coma for over a month. The doctors said there was almost no chance the girl was ever going to wake up.   
Then one day when Nurse Joy was visiting her, Misty's eyes opened slowly. She couldn't understand where she was and everything around still wasn't in focus. She groaned softly. Nurse Joy turned around startled and realized that she was awake.   
"She's awake!" she shouted over to the doctors. Then Nurse Joy was showed away by all the doctors running over to Misty. They were checking the functions of all her organs, her breathing, her blood pressure, etc. Everything seemed to be functioning properly. Misty couldn't understand what was going on around her. She still wasn't  
fully awake. She couldn't remember anything as well.  
In a couple of days her memory came back but she hasn't recovered fully yet.  
In another few weeks she was released from the hospital. Being as nice as she was, Nurse Joy let her stay at the Pokemon Center until she figured out what to do. Misty spent the next month franticly searching for Ash and Brock, but there was no sign of them. She didn't even know Ash mom's phone number to call and ask about Ash.   
Finally after weeks of searching she gave up. Misty was going to continue her pokemon journey, but decided to stay in Aqua City a little longer. That's when Nurse Joy gave her the idea of opening her own Pokemon Gym. Misty liked the idea and decided to give it a try. She never even imagined she would actually succeed.   
************************************************  
"So that's where I am today," Misty finished. They were all seating on the floor of the gym, listening to Misty's story. Pikachu still on her lap.  
"Running your own Pokemon Gym is tough." Brock commented "But getting an official Pokemon League License is a BIG honor."  
"I couldn't believe it. I never thought I could make it." Misty nodded. Ash kept quiet.   
"I'm sorry we never looked for you Misty," he said quietly. "We should've looked for you. It's just when we saw all the blood..." he broke off. Even though he didn't finish Misty and Brock knew what he meant.   
"Chaa..." Pikachu sighed quietly. Finally Misty said  
"I'm glad you guys found me. I gave up looking months ago."  
They all smiled and laughed.  
"Misty! Hey Misty!" they heard a girl's voice call over from another side of the gym. Misty turned around and saw Brittney standing in the doorway. She was wearing a blue miniskirt, white tanktop and white sneakers.   
Misty waved to her.  
"Hey Brittney! Come over here, I want you to meet somebody!" Brittney nodded and ran across the gym over to Misty.  
"Brittney meet my friends I told you about. Ash and-" she didn't get to finish. Brock ran up to Brittney with his lovesick expression.  
"Hi I'm Brock!" he shouted at her "By the way, do you have a boyfriend? If not, can I have your phone number? Maybe e-mail?"  
Brittney sweatdropped and laughed uneasily. Misty grabbed Brock's ear and dragged him away from Brittney.  
"Same old Brock" she mumbled.  
"So Misty, you finally found them?" Brittney asked as Misty got Brock away from her.   
"No. They found me." Misty replied smiling.  
"Oh I see," Brittney nodded.   
Suddenly they heard a loud crash. Someone had blown up a hole in the sealing! Smoke covered everything around, but they could clearly see three figures.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation,"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation,"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above,"  
"Jessie!" the smoke uncovered Jessie.  
"James!" smoke moved away from James standing next to Jessie.  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!!!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!!!"  
"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth appeared between the two and bright colored smoke bombs exploded behind them.   
"Team Rocket!" Brock cried.  
"What are you doing here?!" Ash demanded.  
"You'll be happy to know we're not interested in your Pikachu today, twerp." James replied.  
"We heard this gym had a powerful Gym Leader with a great collection of pokemon...." Jessie continued.  
"....that we're going to swipe!" Meowth finished.  
Everyone looked at each other.  
"So, where is this Gym Leader?" Jessie demanded.  
Misty took a step forward.   
"You're looking at her"  
First they just stared at Misty in shock, then they started laughing nearly falling to the floor.  
"You?! A Gym Leader?! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"  
Misty's expression twitched with anger.   
"Uh oh," Ash whispered "Now they've done it."  
"So you think I'm not good enough to be a Gym Leader?!" Misty exploded. "Why don't we have a battle and see?!"   
As fast as they started laughing they stopped.   
"You're on little girl," Jessie announced.  



End file.
